Rememberance Day
by ArminaBeda
Summary: A tribute to the soldiers out there from Jackie Rider. Especially her Dad in the SAS. Colonel Alex Rider


**Rememberance Day**

**A/N: ALEX RIDER is married and in the SAS. His daughter is called Jackie.**

**3rd Persons POV**

A girl around 12 walked onto the podium with a microphone in her hand. She lifted the mic to her mouth and introduced herself. "My name is Jackie Rider, I am 12 years old and I am going to sing The call by Regina Spektor. I am dedicating this song to my father, who is in the SAS and is currently stationed in Afghanistan, Colonel Alex Rider. He has been away fighting in afghanistan for 3 years and is not due leave for another year. I miss him deeply. This is for you dad" She took a deep breath and started to sing sweetly.

**"It started out as a feeling which then grew into a hope**

**Which then turned into a quiet thought which then turned into a quiet word **

**Then that word grew louder and louder, til' it was a battle cry **

**I'll come back,**

** when you call me **

**No need to say goodbye**

**Just because everythings changing **

**Doesn't man it's never been this way before **

**All you can do is try to know who your friends are **

**As you head off to the war **

**Pick a star on the dark horizen **

**and follow the light**

**You'll come back **

**When it's over **

**No need to say Goodbye**

** You'll come back**

** When it's over **

**No need to say goodbye"**

The music continued playing as Jackie closed her eyes. Soon she slowly opened then and opened her mouth to continue singing the song.

**"Now we're back to the beginning **

**It's just a feeling and no-one knows yet**

** But just because they can't feel it too **

**Doesn't mean that you have to forget **

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger **

**Til' they're before you eyes**

**You'll come back **

**When they call you **

**No need to say goodbye**

** You'll come back **

**When they call you**

** No need to say goodbye..."**

She quietly finished with tears in her eyes. Suddenly the crowd parts and a man that looks in his late twenties walks through, all dressed in fatigues. There are tears in his eyes too. As he gets to the bottom he goes down on one knee and opens his arms. "DAD!" The girls cries out and runs towards him. A they embrace she muffles into his shoulder something and he mumbles something too. They start crying and leave together after the presenter suggests they go and catch up as he will soon be going off again and this is only for a short period of time. As they leave you can see the love shared and how nothing casn break the bond. Not war, not death, nothing.

Jackie POV

I walk onto the podium with a microphone in my hand. I lift the mic to my mouth and introduce myself. "My name is Jackie Rider, I am 12 years old and I am going to sing The call by Regina Spektor. I am dedicating this song to my father, who is in the SAS and is currently stationed in Afghanistan, Colonel Alex Rider. He has been away fighting in afghanistan for 3 years and is not due leave for another year. I miss him deeply. This is for you dad" I take a deep breath and start to sing.

**"It started out as a feeling which then grew into a hope**

**Which then turned into a quiet thought which then turned into a quiet word **

**Then that word grew louder and louder, til' it was a battle cry **

**I'll come back,**

**when you call me **

**No need to say goodbye**

**Just because everythings changing **

**Doesn't man it's never been this way before **

**All you can do is try to know who your friends are **

**As you head off to the war **

**Pick a star on the dark horizen **

**and follow the light**

**You'll come back **

**When it's over **

**No need to say Goodbye**

**You'll come back**

**When it's over **

**No need to say goodbye"**

The music continues playing as I close my eyes. Soon I slowly open them and open my mouth to continue singing the song.

**"Now we're back to the beginning **

**It's just a feeling and no-one knows yet**

** But just because they can't feel it too **

**Doesn't mean that you have to forget **

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger **

**Til' they're before you eyes**

**You'll come back **

**When they call you **

**No need to say goodbye**

** You'll come back **

**When they call you**

** No need to say goodbye..."**

I quietly finished with tears in my eyes. Suddenly the crowd parts and a man that looks in his late twenties walks through, all dressed in fatigues. There are tears in his eyes too. As he gets to the bottom he goes down on one knee and opens his arms. "DAD!" I cry out and run towards him. As we embrace I muffle into his shoulder I love you and he mumbles I love you too back. We start crying and leave together after the presenter suggests we go and catch up as Dad will soon be going off again and this is only for a short period of time. As we leave I look up into my dads eyes with love and he looks down with proud at me. I squeeze his hand and never let go for as long as I can.


End file.
